1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe having a self-contained cleaning assembly and a unique configuration including a magazine in which a supply of tobacco may be stored. Cutting and transport means are provided by which to cut off a plug from the tobacco supply and move the plug into a chamber where the plug may be smoked without burning ash therefrom being drawn to the mouth of the smoker by way of the pipe stem.
2. Prior Art
Pipes have been used for many centuries as a means by which to permit tobacco to be smoked. In a conventional pipe, a supply of tobacco is placed within the pipe bowl, and smoke is inhaled by the user through an elongated pipe stem that interfaces with the bowl. However, and as will be known to the frequent pipe smoker, the conventional pipe configuration is characterized by several shortcomings.
More particularly, the stem of the conventional pipe is typically arranged to form a direct passageway from the pipe bowl to the mouth of the user. Consequently, and while a plug of tobacco is being smoked, the smoker may undesirably draw burning tobacco ash from the pipe bowl into his mouth via the pipe stem. Such undesirable action may cause the smoker to burn either his mouth or tongue.
Another common disadvantage of the conventional pipe configuration is the limited amount of space that is commonly available within the bowl to receive a plug of tobacco. Thus, because a plug of tobacco is usually smoked in a relatively short amount of time, the user must frequently take time to replenish the pipe bowl with new supplies of tobacco from a tobacco pouch or cannister. The action of repeatedly supplying the pipe bowl with tobacco is both inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, the pipe smoker must have ready access to a suitable pouch or cannister.
Still another disadvantage that is associated with the conventional pipe relates to the operation of pipe cleaning. It is customary for the pipe smoker to carry on his person pipe cleaners or similar articles in order to affect a cleaning of the pipe. However, the pipe cleaners may be either lost or forgotten, thereby requiring that the smoker find suitable substitutes. Such substitutes are not always available, and the smoker may be left with no adequate means by which to periodically clean his pipe. Used pipe cleaners are characteristically covered with burnt tobacco residue and, therefore, the reuse and transport thereof on the body of the smoker are undesirable. The conventional pipe cleaning operation is further complicated by typically requiring the smoker to strike the pipe bowl against a hard surface to dislodge tobacco residue. Such action is frequently time consuming and dirty.
Examples of prior art pipes may be found by referring to one or more of the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 919,515 April 27, 1909 1,010,951 December 5, 1911 1,011,747 December 12, 1911 1,050,005 January 7, 1913 1,053,039 February 11, 1913 1,213,021 January 16, 1917 1,232,310 July 3, 1917 ______________________________________